Cinderella A beyblade story
by Afterthought9
Summary: When Ray's parents die and he is left with a terrible step father and mean step brothers, he can't help but wish his life was better. What will happen when he meets his Prince Charming? Yaoi KaiXRay and other pairings. Second in fairy tale beyblade series
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or the main story plot. I do own any OC's that may appear in the story and I also own the parts of the story that are different from the real one…. **

**Hey guys! Well, I counted the votes a few minutes ago and when I asked for three more votes, I wasn't expecting more than ten more. Oh well, that's a good thing. Anyways, Cinderella won by two votes over Beauty and the Beast so it was a pretty close one. **

**Remember, even though I didn't choose any of the other stories, I might write one of them after this one. Okay guys, here we go!**

* * *

_Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there lived a man named Aaron and his wife named Julie. Aaron was Baron who lived with his pregnant wife in a lovely villa One day, Julie gave birth to a beautiful baby boy who they named Ray._

_The three of them lived together happily for four years but one day, Aaron fell sick. The doctors said that it was a heart problem and that Aaron was going to die. To ensure the happy future of his family, Aaron made Julie promise to remarry after he died so that she and his son Ray would have a man to take care of them._

_After much argument and tears, Julie finally agreed for the sake of her son and not too long after, Aaron died. Julie was heartbroken but she knew she had to move on and find another father for Ray. Ray, confused and grief stricken, spent most of his time in his room and never met the man that his mother was now going out with or his two sons._

_Finally, on the day of the wedding, Ray was introduced to his new step-father and his step-brothers who were moving into the villa._

"Hello Ray."

Ray looked up at the big man. At four years old, he was only up to the man's knee and as the man looked down his nose at the little boy, Ray got the feeling that this man didn't like him very much. "Hi Mister." Ray said quietly.

"Boris. My name's Boris." The man kneeled don so he could talk to Ray and Julie smiled in approval.

"Boris, I'm going to take your sons up to their rooms. Ray, I just knew that you two would get along." Julie beamed and left the room. The two other boys trailing behind her.

Ray watched Boris' smile when he stared at his mother and decided that the big man wasn't as scary as he seemed. "Mr. Boris, do you like my house?" He asked in an attempt to talk more with the man.

Boris waited until he was sure that Julie was out of earshot before he sneered at Ray. "Look, you little brat, it's not your house, it's my house and don't you dare speak to me without permission. I'm now in charge of this house and you are going to have to learn some discipline. Now stay out of my way." Boris stood up and walked past Ray to examine the gold figurines on a shelf on the wall.

Ray frowned and ran up the stairs. "Mommy mommy!" Ray ran to his mother who was in the hall, and buried his face in her legs. "Momma, Mr. Boris is a meanie! He said that he owns our house now and that I can't talk to him and-"

"Ahh children and their imaginations." Boris laughed as he walked up the stairs.

Julie frowned at her son. "Ray, I know you don't want a new daddy but that's no reason to make up stories about Boris. He's your daddy now."

Ray started to cry. "But momma-"

"Hush Ray." Julie said as she pushed her son towards his bedroom. "I love you and so does your new father. Remember that sweetie." She placed him in his bed and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning."

Julie said that every night, not hesitating to explain all the wonderful things Boris did that day. As she tucked her son in she would sing her husband's praises and tell her son to stop making up stories about whatever Boris had done that day like nearly pushing Ray down a flight of stairs or hitting him when he said something out of order. Julie continued to do that every night until one day, six months later, when she died of an unknown sickness.

Ray spent the rest of his childhood as his step-family's servant. He was forced to live in the basement and cook and clean for Boris and his sons. However, throughout all this torment that his step-family put him through, Ray continued to treat them with kindness and respect.

Every night, as he went to bed, he would take his father's pocket watch, one of his most prized possessions he would tell his son, open it and say goodnight to his father. Asking him if he was proud of him and if he was happy in heaven. Then, Ray would gaze at the picture on the inside cover opposite the clock, the picture of him and his parents, and make a wish. He wished for a better life and for a kind family but he never knew that there was even a slight possibility that any of his wishes would be granted.

And each night, as Ray fell asleep, the golden pocket watch clutched in his hand, Ray got one night closer to happiness.

* * *

**Hi guys, sorry if that sucked, I'm in a rush. Now I need some more help ok?**

**I need to know a few things. **

**1 – Who should be Ray's step brothers?**

**2- What animal should Ray's furry friends be?**

**3 – Who should Ray's fairy god mother be?**

**Ok thanks guys! I promise it will get better. See ya!**


	2. AN Sorry for the delay!

Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long to update and this is just an authors note. Anyways I just want to say that I will be continuing with this story, just probably in a few weeks or so. I was going to today, but I just didn't have inspiration but don't worry I'll work on it. So the votes are as follows:

**1 – Who should be Ray's step brothers?**

**Tyson - 4**

**Bryan -3**

**Tala - 2**

**Garland -2**

**Gary - 1**

**Lee - 1**

**Brooklyn -5**

**Ian - 2**

**Spencer - 3**

**Dunga - 2**

**Michael - 2**

**Emily - 1**

**Kevin - 1**

**2- What animal should Ray's furry friends be?**

**Cats - 4**

**Kittens -3**

**Bunny - 1**

**Baby Deer - 1**

**Bitbeasts or Bitbeast related -4**

**Mouse - 1**

**Eagles/ Hawks/ Falcons - 2**

**Ravens - 1**

**3 – Who should Ray's fairy god mother be?**

**Tala - 3**

**Mariah - 6**

**Max - 3**

**Mr. Dickenson -1**

**Master Tao - 1**

**Hilary - 3**

**An Adult :P - 1**

**Kenny - 1**

Haha sorry thats so much but you gave me a lot of options. Although the choice is still pretty hard with all these ties XD And yes, there is a difference between Kittens and Cats.

So see you soon everyone, sorry for the delay but don't worry, I will be back on track soon. And Ming-Sama, expect your story once I get back into writing so maybe after I upload one or two chapters of this, thanks and sorry for the delay :)

Bye everyone and thanks for the many great reviews you guys are awesome!


End file.
